1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel microorganism, Ferroxifunis bagdadii, and its isolation and purification from a natural source. This invention also relates to industrial processes utilizing a pure culture of Ferroxifunis bagdadii, including the bioextraction of mining ores and tailings, the degradation of textile plant wastewater pollutants into innocuous materials compatible with the environment, and the liquefaction and desulfurization of coal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bioextraction Of Mining Ores: Microorganisms have been used to leach ores from mine waters for about thirty years. The basic reaction mediated by microorganisms is: EQU 4FeSO.sub.4 +2H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 +O.sub.2 (electron receptor).fwdarw.2Fe.sub.2 (SO.sub.4).sub.3 +2H.sub.2 O.
Ferric iron is required to oxidize the sulfide in the minerals, thereby releasing copper into the acidified solution. Thiobacillus ferroxidans is one microorganism with known utility in this regard. T. ferroxidans exhibits an iron oxidation rate of 40-50 mg/l/hour for 10.sup.6 bacteria/cm.sup.3. However, there are many characteristics of Thiobacillus which limit its bioextractive utility. Among other things, Thiobacilli exhibit a slow growth rate and are intolerant of light, arsenic, chlorides, high copper content, high temperatures, lack of oxygen, and high molybdenum concentrations. Attempts to overcome the growth rate problem and increase the iron oxidation rate observed with Thiobacillus have included the addition of silver to the effluent, which increases the iron oxidation rate to 360 mg/l/hour.
Degradation Of Textile Plant Wastewater Pollutants: Inherent in the manufacturing of textiles is the production of wastewater containing organic and inorganic materials which render the wastewater unsuitable for reuse and/or release into the biosphere.
Known processes for degrading textile plant wastewater pollutants have incorporated the utilization of microorganisms such as Thiobacillus. However, such organisms do not survive well in industrial effluents containing starches, formaldehydes and alcohols, thus limiting their utility in degrading wastewater pollutants.
Desulfurization Of Coal: In recent years, the problem of "acid rain" has become well-known. The problem originates in the burning of coal to which sulfur is bound. Upon combustion, sulfur dioxide (SO.sub.2) is released into the atmosphere where it will combine with rain water to form sulfuric acid, hence, the term "acid rain." Present methods of dealing with the problem of desulfurizing coal have included the utilization of microorganisms such as Thiobacillus thioparus. However, the slow growth of Thiobacillus requires several weeks residence time in the bioreactor. In addition, Thiobacillus requires aerobic, acidophillic and autotrophic conditions for growth.